


Baby Steps

by I_Am_Fan21



Series: Baby Steps [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Fan21/pseuds/I_Am_Fan21
Summary: Buck and Eddie have been dating for awhile now. No one except Christopher knows. But something unexpected happens. Buck ends up pregnant. How will Eddie take it. How will the one 118?Omega Buck and Alpha Eddie. The A/B/O dynamics isn't really talked about in this fic. But I wanted a pregnant Buck fic so I wrote one.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Baby Steps [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552582
Comments: 23
Kudos: 422





	Baby Steps

"You're pregnant." Maddie choked on her breath. "Pregnant?" She squeaked out, the doctor nodded. Maddie turned her wide eyes to her brother, who was sitting on the plastic bed. "Buck," she whispers, "tell me, please, tell me that's not true." Buck looked up at his sister and shrugged. "You don't like it when I lie, remember?" Maddie let out a wheeze. She took a seat in the uncomfortable chair, and let out a loud exhale. " I'll leave you two alone. When I come back I will give you a list of things you should do to help keep you and the baby healthy, alright Mr. Buckley?" Buck nodded at the man, "thanks Doc." As soon as the man left, the room was filled with tension. Buck sat there waiting for Maddie's outburst. "Buck…" Maddie said quietly, "why are you not surprised, why are you so calm?" Buck let out a loud sigh. "Because I was expecting it." And that was it. Maddie had snapped, "What do you mean you were expecting it?! I thought you were more responsible than this, Buck! How did this even happen, you said you were done sleeping around!?" Maddie was pacing now, she was throwing her hands up in the air out of frustration. "What do you have to say for yourself, Evan!?" Buck had watched her through her rant, but now he couldn't face her as she stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. "It wasn't a one night stand." Maddie seemed to relax a little after he said that. "Okay, then what was it?" Buck sighed, this was not how he imagined telling his sister about his relationship. "It's Eddie's," Buck looked up in time to see Maddie's eyes widen, "Eddie and I have been dating for eight months." Maddie ran a hand through her hair. She walked over to the chair she was sitting in before and sat down. Only a second later she jumped back up and started pacing again. "Does anyone else know you two are together?" Buck was kind of surprised that was the first thing that came out of her mouth. "Chirstopher knows. He was the only one we told." Maddie nodded. "Okay, so how did you end up pregnant?" Buck raised his eyebrow at her. "You really want me to go into detail about that?" Maddie sent him a death glare. Buck put his hands up. "Okay, okay. I'll be serious now." Buck rubbed his hand down his face. "I don't know how it happened okay. We were always super careful, but a couple weeks ago I ran out of birth control and I forgot to buy more. We don't usually use any other kind of protection so we didn't think about it. And soon I started noticing the symptoms. I'm sorry Maddie, I know it was really irresponsible." Maddie gave him this look. "You're damn right it was irresponsible." Buck averted his gaze. Maddie let out an exhausted sigh. "Does Eddie know?" Buck shook his head. "You need to tell him Evan." Buck nodded. "I know I was planning to. I just don't know when or how." Maddie understood, even if she never had to do it herself. "You know he will be ecstatic when he finds out." Buck knew that, but he couldn't help but be nervous. "I know that Maddie, but we've never even discussed having kids. And what will Christopher say? What if he doesn't want a sibling?" Buck suddenly realized all of the problems that came with him being pregnant. Maddie seemed to understand that Buck was about to have a mental breakdown. "Hey, hey. Stop that. Eddie will be super happy and Christopher would love having a baby brother or sister. You are freaking yourself out, there is no reason to worry. You have Eddie, me, and the rest of the 118 to help you, okay?" Maddie had come over and wrapped her arms around Buck. "Yeah, okay. Thanks Maddie." She smiled at him. "No problem little brother." The doctor came back in at that moment. He explained everything that Buck needed to know, and gave him some vitamins that he needed to take. After that they set up an appointment in a couple of weeks. Soon Buck and Maddie were leaving and heading back to Maddie's place. Maddie was driving and every once in awhile she would look over at Buck. "You alright?" Buck looked up at her, his hand was resting on his stomach. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just… so surreal I guess. I mean I've always wanted kids, and I've thought about having kids with Eddie, but I didn't think it would happen so soon." Maddie nodded along to what Buck had said. "But your happy, right?" Buck looked at her like she had grown a second head. "Of course I'm happy! I'm so happy, Maddie, I didn't think life could get any better and then I found out I could be pregnant and life got so much better!" Maddie laughed at her brother's words. "I know what you mean. I can't wait to be an aunt." The siblings smiled at each other. The rest of the ride was silent as both siblings got lost in thought.  
***  
Two weeks. Two weeks have gone by and Buck still hadn't told anyone. He was now six weeks pregnant. He wasn't showing or anything, but he was having really bad morning sickness. If Buck wasn't careful the others would find out themselves. Right now the team was just getting back from a call, it was around dinner time so Bobby decided to make something. Buck and Eddie were working out in the small gym the station had. Well, they weren't really working out, they were making out more than anything. Eddie had Buck pressed against the wall and was starting to kiss down his neck. All of a sudden Buck felt his stomach churn. Buck pulled away from Eddie moving one hand to his stomach and the other to cover his mouth. Eddie looked up at Buck and frowned, the concern clear in his eyes. "Are you alright, mi amor?" Buck waited a second to make sure he wouldn't throw up, then he nodded. "Yeah I'm fine, just hungry I guess." Buck knew it was a lame excuse but it was the only thing he could come up with. Eddie didn't look convinced either, he was still frowning at Buck. "Okay, want to see if dinner is ready? I think Bobby is making one of your favorites." Buck nodded and moved toward the door. The two walked up the stairs and found Eddie was right Bobby was making one of Buck's favorites. The second Buck got to the top of the stairs he froze. The smell, God the smell. It was awful, and it had Buck's stomach churning worse than before. "You okay there Buckaroo? You look like your about to pass out." Hen had called out. Hen's comment had the other members of the team-and Athena who was joining them for dinner- turn to look at Buck. Before anyone else could say anything Buck had turned around and ran down the stairs to the bathroom. Buck almost didn't make it to one of the stalls before the bile rose all the way up his throat. Buck didn't hear the door to the bathroom open, and jumped slightly at the hand that was rubbing his back. Soon Buck relaxed a little as he realized it was Eddie behind him. After emptying his stomach into the toilet, Eddie helped Buck up to the sink so he could rinse his mouth out. After that Eddie helped him to one of the bunks in the bunk room. Everyone else had followed them there. Once Buck was seated the questions started. "What was that Buck?" Bobby asked. Knowing what he meant Buck responded. "It was the food." Everyone was confused. "The food? But you love-" Buck cut Chimney off. "I meant the smell." That made them even more confused. "Are you sick? Why didn't you say anything?" Buck shook his head at Eddie. "I'm not sick." Athena was the next to speak. "If your not sick then what's going on with you, kid?" All of them looked at Buck expectantly. Buck sighed. "I really didn't want to tell you like this." Everyone seemed to get even more concerned with that statement. "Tell us what, Buckaroo?" Hen asked quietly while resting her hand on his shoulder. Buck looked down at his hands for a second, then he lifted his gaze to meet Eddie's. "I'm pregnant." Buck said with as much courage he could muster. Buck heard a few gasps from around the group, but his gaze was on his boyfriend. He watched as his words registered, and Eddie's eyes grow wide. "Your pregnant?" Buck nodded not so confident anymore. His doubts went away the second Eddie rushed forward and kissed him passionately. A couple moments later Eddie pulled away, he had tears in his eyes and a big grin spread across his face. "Dios Buck, your pregnant I can't believe it." Buck let out a watery laugh and he nodded. "I know. It's crazy to think about." They were staring into each other's eyes before someone cleared their throat. Buck and Eddie turn to see the team looking at them surprised. "Oh yeah, um well surprise." Buck said lamely. "Surprise?! How long has this been going on?" Hen asked. "Eight and a half months." Eddie replied happily. "And you two never said anything?" Athena had raised her eyebrow at them. Buck and Eddie just shrugged. "Well I'm happy for you two. And congrats on the baby." Chim had finally chimed in. The others nodded and started congratulating them. Buck realized, with Eddie sitting next to him and the rest of their family here, that he never had anything to worry about. Of course Eddie would be happy and so would the others. Buck couldn't wait for the newest member of their family to get here.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if this fic sucks or not. This is the first fic I have written in a long time so any criticism is welcome. I also might make this a series if I get enough requests. I kind of want to do one when Chris finds out. And I want a to write one about how protective Eddie is about Buck and the Baby. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
